Due to the development of semiconductor technology in accordance with an explosive increase in the use of various electronic devices, precise and complicated electronic devices have appeared. Particularly, an optical field has been widely applied to various sensor components using imaging technology according to the related art.
In addition, in order to implement thinning of an optical fingerprint sensor mounted in a portable device, a manufacturing method using an electronic component embedded substrate has recently been used. However, a complicated process is required in order to externally expose an optical member bonded to an upper portion of an image sensor, and there is a risk that photosensitivity will be decreased due to damage of the optical member caused by permeation of foreign materials.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a structure capable of simplifying a manufacturing process, increasing a path of light incident to the image sensor, and decreasing stress applied to the optical member.